


Signed, R.M.T.

by aveainthere



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, M/M, Smile (Band) Era, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere
Summary: Roger writing to the love of his life.





	Signed, R.M.T.

**Author's Note:**

> In Rogers point it view.

_It all started when I saw you. It was at the local pub near campus after a stressful day of exams. _   
_You were on the little stage where local bands and musicians just starting out would perform. Often or not, They didn't suit my music taste at all, so I always kept seated on the stools near the bar, with a shot glass of cheap alcohol at my fingertips, and some of it already cursing through my veins._   
_I was very much prepared for another boring night, but that night though, when you entered with your acoustic guitar, it changed everything._   
_It was the first time I saw you, and yet, I was captivated by your eyes alone... You didn't even look at me and yet I was hooked. _   
_It was also the first time I heard the usually dead crowd actually cheering and clapping. They made you smile and god you were adorable, showing your perfect vampire teeth._

_I listened to your whole performance and even forgot about my drink. You took all my stresses away with your presence alone, something I thought only alcohol could do, but I was dead wrong._

_I really wanted to get in touch with you, at least get to know you better, but alas, she was with you that night and pulled you away from my grasp. She took you to the bathroom, and... that made me feel things I never thought I'd feel..._

_I found out your name was Brian, Brian Harold May. You were born on July 19 1947, in your hometown Hampton, Middlesex. Youre also the only son of Ruth May and Harold May. _   
_I found out you majored in physics and mathematics and that we even go to the same school! You may not know who I am at all, but im obessesed with you, love._

_It might have been years since I first saw you, And every time I ever spoke to you, I could barely make up words from being in the presence of a god. But tonight, I want to show you how much I love you. But Chrissie has to be get rid off first, aye? You don't need her, I'd be a great mother for your children. I promise my dear Brimi._

_I'll see you tonight, love. Cant wait xoxo_

_Signed, **Roger**. But you could also call me your wife, your love, your baby, your everything._

** _I love you._ **


End file.
